


Somethings wrong

by Hotgitay



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sheila tries to get Joel to relax





	Somethings wrong

"Stop something’s wrong”Joel tells his wife 

“Yeah it's called the fact that you keep freaking out over nothing”Sheila informed her husband 

“Even though everything points to the clams something is up”Joel reiterated 

“We will figure it out Joel”Sheila says to him 

“Like pronto hopefully god willing”Joel mumbled 

“You’ve always been so quick to get worried”Sheila brought up 

“If there are other undead people popping out it’s on”Joel remarked


End file.
